divergent_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Fitzgerald
Blake Fitzgerald is a 16-year-old member of Dauntless. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Blake Randy Fitzgerald was born on November 10 to Carrie Fitzgerald and Robert Fitzgerald. Blake had five older brothers, each of which were stronger than Blake himself. Robert expected Blake to be like his brothers, but Carrie didn't want Blake to be somebody he wasn't. Blake was especially close with his mother, but he couldn't ever be around her, since if he did, Robert would yell at him to get away from her. At an extremely young age, Blake encountered a wolf with two of his older brothers. Thankfully, his brothers had knives with them, and were able to fight off the wolf and kill it, but it only summoned the rest of the wolf's pack, and they were enraged with Blake and his brother's for killing the wolf. Blake witnessed his brothers being eaten alive by the wolves, but Blake escaped, because the wolves were nicer to him. He returned home, in tears, and reluctantly told his parents what had happened. Carrie assured Blake that it was okay, but Robert was enraged by Blake not trying to save his brothers. Carrie tried to protest, saying that he was too young, and he couldn't have saved them if he tried, but Robert was too mad to listen to Carrie. He was going to kill Blake himself with a gun, but Carrie tried to protect Blake from death, so instead, the shoot hit her, and she died. This left Blake in a state of fury and insanity, and Robert, as well as Blake's brothers, blamed Blake for Carrie's death. They beat Blake up on the spot, and left him out on the roof, covered in his own gushing blood. Worse, nobody tried to help Blake get up, or heal, nobody wanted to save him. From that day forth, Blake promised he would make everyone around him feel what he felt, and he wanted them to be in pain. He became a member of a boy named Anthony's group. Anthony was a tough, strong Dauntless kid, who wanted Dauntless to look impressive to the other factions. Whenever someone didn't look impressive, Anthony would beat them up, and normally, Blake would help Anthony beat the kids up. Blake was Anthony's right hand man, and the two of them beat up kids that were weak, not brave, and not tough, such as Will Blanchard. However, Blake and Anthony's gang were beating up a kid named Zackary Garrett, and were drowning him in the water fountain, when Anthony was stabbed by Zackary's girlfriend, Lyndsey. Lyndsey killed almost everyone else, and Blake was also greatly hurt, but he managed to escape, but barely. He collapsed on the steets, letting the blood come from the wound, and feeling certain he was going to die, and it was them he regretted helping Anthony beat up all of those kids. He wanted someone, anyone, to help him, but for a while, nobody did. Luckily, one of Blake's three older brothers that were still alive found him in the streets, and took him home. Blake was especially close with this brother, and he helped clean up Blake's wound. Blake told his brother what happened, and he begged to not get hurt by his brother like he had before when he was a kid. Blake's brother didn't do so, and told Blake that everybody deserves a second chance, even if they have done something awful. So the next day, Blake went around, apologizing to all of the kids he beat up, and they forgave him. After that, Blake stopped talking to others, and spent most of his time alone. He could never get over Anthony's death, his brothers', or his mother's, and blamed himself on all three. Every time someone tried to be his friend, he wouldn't speak to them, because he was worried they would be like Anthony. When Blake took the aptitude test, he was surprised his test results were still Dauntless. He plans to choose Dauntless at the Choosing Ceremony, because he wants to heal and get over the deaths he witnessed. Early Life Blake is very cold, and he doesn't talk to people easily. He can't forget about the deaths he witnessed, and he wishes he hadn't been such a jerk. He is very strong and ambitious, and he wants people to like him, but he is sure no one does, because of him being the right-hand man to Anthony. Appearance Blake has slick, blonde hair, and cold, gray eyes. He is very muscular, and he is tall, being 5'11. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *William Blanchard *Quinn Foster *Zackary Garrett Powers/Abilities/Traits *Blake is very strong. *Blake has witnessed several people he loves die. *Blake is very ambitious. *Blake is a member of Dauntless. *Blake was the right-hand man for Anthony. *Blake doesn't speak to other people easily. *Blake is alone most of his time. *Blake's test results were Dauntless. *Blake is a Dauntless born. Gallery Blake02.jpg Blake03.jpg Blake04.jpg Blake05.jpg Blake06.jpg Blake07.jpg Blake08.jpg Blake09.gif Blake10.gif Blake11.jpg Blake12.jpg Blake13.jpg Blake14.jpg Blake15.jpg Blake16.jpg Blake17.jpg Blake18.jpg Blake19.jpg Category:Teenagers Category:Sixteen Category:Dauntless Born Category:Dauntless Category:Male Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Dauntless Test Results Category:Citizen